Forest of Young Emperor
by Len Yuki
Summary: Len, prince of Iro, and Rin, princess of Kuro, see each other through a dream. After meeting in reality, a chain of bad events to Len's composure happens and he ends up falling apart. Is it possible Rin can make everything better? Or will she leave so the bad events will cease? *My first story here. Doesn't mean you have to be nice, but I do hope you enjoy *
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The Kingdom of Iro**

A long time ago, in a country at war, a war that has gone on for so long, no one actually knows the real reason for the war. A king was sitting at his throne, ready to give orders or set justice with a set of his people who might be having a feud. His people adored him; his name was King Leonard II. His wife, Queen Riana, was pregnant.

The people were happy for their queen. The people in the capital town, the city of Kiiro, threw festivals for their queen. On the last day of the festivals, and almost three months before the child could be born, the king had encountered in a battle to protect his queen.

The King pulled his sword back and thrust it into his enemy, saying, "You should have left when I gave you your chance." The enemy, unfortunately, had also thrust into the king's stomach. Their blood dripped to the floor from the killing blow given to one another.

The enemy replied, mockingly, "And you should have handed over your queen." He smirks at Leonard, triumphal.

"When my child is born, I hope he will know that I have done this so he may live." With that, both the king and the enemy fell to the floor, dead.

The people burned the enemy's body; this was a tradition that did show respect to their enemy. They put their king into a coffin and laid the coffin onto a platform in the country side.

A man said, in a deep and pitying voice, "Our King was a great man. He truly loved us, his people. He also loved his lovely wife, our dear queen. Sadly, this will leave his child to be raised without ever knowing how wonderful his father truly was. He shall be remembered for his good deeds and kindness. Hopefully, his child will be the same." After saying so, the man stepped down and another man torched the coffin while chanting. The people gave their kindness to the queen, each saying "Sorry for your loss." What was a happy time in the kingdom of Iro, is now a dark and sad time as the people continue their daily errands and mourn for the loss of the king and feel sorry for the child, who will now be posthumous.

Three months later, the child is born. It's a boy and he was a little too quiet, so his maids, servants and mother all worried for him. The only thing he has ever been interested in is books, drawing, and wondering around. "The last thing he loves to do…Will become a huge problem later," thought his mother as she watched him walk around a puddle in the gardens.

**The Kingdom of Kuro**

During the same time as Iro, the kingdom of Kuro's queen, Lillian, was also pregnant. The father, King Ethel IV, was proud. He couldn't wait to see whether it was a boy or a girl. Kuro, a beautiful country, was located in the center of a large forest. Therefore, it's usually darkened in the edges of the country, but the center, where the capital, Shiro, is, that area is full of light.

The people in the city of Shiro also threw festivals for the queen's child. And on the same day, at the end of the festival, almost three months before the child could be born, tragedy struck. The king and an enemy were killed in a battle, the king, also, protecting his queen; the same words, only two different people.

King Ethel IV was buried at the edge of the country, marking that he had ruled them wisely and well. The people abandoned the enemy somewhere outside the country, not caring what happened to him. Queen Lillian mourned for the king; she tried to be cheerful so her child could be happy.

Three months later, the same day as Iro's prince is born, a girl is born in Kuro. Her mother, unfortunately, passes away shortly after her daughter's birth and her body is buried next to the King's, who died three months before. The girl is quiet throughout her life in the castle. She has been ill since birth, therefore usually in her room. Her servants and maids take turns reading to her, for she has never opened her eyes either. She could be dead, only she breathes. "She only waits quietly for her savior, her prince," said a maid while fleeing the castle.

"Yes…I must agree, but why do we leave her?" asked her partner.

"Because she must have her prince to herself when he comes, and we cannot stay here much longer…She will be fine, I bet." With that being said, the last maid and servant leave. Although…One servant did stay, so then he may feed the princess while she waits for her prince to come. Even after ten years, she is still quiet. She has opened her eyes, but she doesn't see anything nor does she feel anything.


	2. Chapter 1 Len Kagamine, Prince of Iro

**Chapter 1**

_._

_._

_._

_Meet Len Kagamine, Prince of Iro_

_._

_._

_._

**Len's POV**

As usual, I was lying on my bed, my knees pointing up to the ceiling, reading a book. I have books all over my room. All kinds of books, like drawings books, novels, comics, graphics, graphic novels, romance, hurt and comfort, tragedy, comedy, fantasy, mystery, loss, mourning, and any combination of them. Obviously I love reading, it's one of the few things I can find to do. With everything I've just said, it would be hard to believe that I'm silent, isn't it? I don't speak unless I am directly addressed to do so; all my maids and servants are used to it. Except the new maid, she's a little on edge and desperately tries to keep me happy. Is the way I feel that important?

_No, not to me, but oh well._

Someone knocks on my door, by her nervous voice I already know it's the new maid, "Y-young prince, may I come in?" She thinks for a moment and readdresses me, knowing I won't answer to 'prince'.

"Prince Len, may I enter?" she makes sound like it's important…  
"Of course," is all I actually say, but she comes in through my black door, the handles to it look like this would be a princess's room, but I liked the black and yellow handles anyway. My room has books on the white and yellow night stand and there were multiple books on my blue, yellow, and white bed. She only looks around and sighs in the disappointment that I never pick up the books and put them away in the library. Speaking of the library, it's only a few rooms away from my own! So I also usually sneak to the library when I should be asleep…My maid stares at me…It's slightly unnerving.

_Stop staring at me! _Of course I didn't say it…I never say these things aloud, my mind is always off somewhere else.  
"Prince Len, you need to start cleaning your room, and why do you have so many books in here? Do you even read them all? You must be a very bored child." She had sighed while saying the last line…

_Is it boredom if I enjoy it? I must be bored with everything I like then._

"Maybe…What time is it?" my sudden question about the time shows her that I love books and I truly do get lost in them. She sighs and shakes her head; still a little nervous that she's upset me…Seriously, why does that matter?

"It's almost noon, time for lunch. What would you like?" at least she smiled genuinely this time. I gave her a small smile back.  
"So after lunch I can still go out into the gardens?" another thing I was fond of happened to be my mother's gardens. Yeah, sure, whatever call me girly for it, but I love the yellow, red, purple, blue, green, teal, pink, white, tan, and pale colors in the garden, they're all beautiful. My personal favorite is the yellow roses.

After lunch, I went straight to the garden and wondered around until I came to my favorite spot. The yellow roses, they seemed to be decorating the forest green bushes behind them, I always that they were the prettiest. Now to give you something that actually makes me sound like a prince and not a princess (though I look like one too). I like exploring. I love to adventure all through the garden, because I really have no where else to go. The people think I'm going to be a bad ruler due to my silence while my mother, Riana, is already trying to find me a suitor or something like that. I don't care much for marriage…It's dark now, I should go back inside, my thoughts really get ahead of me…

I just finished my dinner and I went straight to the library. Oh, I love books so much! I get so lost in them; I wish the library was my room. There is a huge collection of books in the library and I've read nearly all of them…If only I could reach the ones on the higher shelves…Maybe I've read more around one-fifth of the books. I can't reach high enough, maybe even one-twelfth since the shelves go up really high and I'm so short, but I'm only eleven. Even with that, I'm still short for my age, I'll admit. Anyway, I've already exaggerated my love for books, right? No, I haven't. That's how much I really love books, I'm reading one right now. The clock just stroke midnight…I should get to bed now, I'll read and maybe draw there, in my room.

So I headed down the hallway to my room. I reached the doors and open them, I closed them behind me of course, then I lie myself on my bed and slowly close my eyes. I start to dream of this beautiful girl with a black dress and a flower maid-type band around her neck that matches the dress. She had beautiful sky blue eyes, like I do. Then there's her beautiful short-ish blonde hair with a head band much like the lacey thing around her neck. She strangely looked a lot like me. Who is she? Is she just a dream…Or will I be able to really meet her?

_Oh please let me meet her, she seems so radiant. Let her be real. Let her be real. Let her be real!_

Then I trail off into sleep, a sleep that makes me seem dead since I make no movement or noise while I lie still with my eyes closed, asleep.

-

_Wah DX I'm sorry it was so short! DX I really have nothing else for this…Do you like the POV thing or would you like me to go back to the evil known as third person after I do the next chapter which is like this one, only how the day went for Rin. –Len Yuki_


	3. Chapter 2 Rin Murasaki, Princess of Kuro

**Chapter 2**

_._

_._

_._

_Meet Rin Murasaki, Princess of Kuro_

_._

_._

**Rin's POV**

…My name is Rin Murasaki, I am the princess of Kuro…A now fallen country with only a hidden castle in a forest, a broken down castle. I act as if I don't see anything, I am indifferent, but I genuinely feel nothing…Why do they have me wait for this 'prince' that they are so sure will come? I do not want one…Yet I dream of him, what he will look like. I have no interests except of what he looks like and why would he come here.

_And if he shall love me for myself and not my supposed 'beauty'._

"Princess, it's time for your breakfast…Princess?" a tall boy walks into my room and opens my curtains…I do not want to wake unless my future love is here…Why did he stay behind? Of course I thought it to myself…I have never used my voice…the first to hear shall be my love.  
"Do you wish me to read to you? While you eat?" that's all he managed to say after a long silence that I didn't notice. I give a small nod to him and he relaxes as I sit up.  
"All right then…What sto-" he stops there, at least I think he does…His mouth stopped moving. Why is he staring at me?  
_He has never done so; I wonder what he is thinking…_

"…"  
"…"

"…"

A long silence…After it, he turns around and goes out of the large black chamber doors behind him. A couple of minutes later, he is back with food that I eat; my favorite being the lovely orange. It is such a sweet, yet sour, fruit.

"I apologize for forgetting you have no voice, my princess…" he kneeled down to me and he looks at the floor. The stone floor of my bedroom…I just want to sleep forever until this 'prince' comes to me. He better really love me…

_Why am I so afraid of rejection? I am assured that my prince will be nice and silent, much like me only he talks when asked a question with him being directly addressed…_

"How are you sure?" my servant stands in surprise.  
"W-what? E-excuse me, my princess, but what do you mean?"  
"How are you sure he will love me?" I don't look like I believe he will, I know because I see my reflection in his eyes.  
"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence goes on for hours…To me it does. He leaves again and when he comes back, I realize it's already noon.  
"Well…It was prophesized shortly before everyone else left…That he would look like you in a way and you two would appear as twins, though the country is unknown, we do know his name. The priest says his name takes the meaning of 'flute', my princess."  
Flute? Why would a boy have a name that means flute? If only I knew name meanings, then I would know his name…Flutes are beautiful, does that mean he will be too? I have never been so interested in someone, much less something.

"I can tell you his story; someone comes in and out of this small castle to tell me all about him. But I shall give no description of him and address him as 'boy'…It is under the priest's order that you don't know until you meet him." My eyes seem to ask why…  
"It's only because he wants you to know when you feel someone loves you."  
_Then you do not love me? I can accept that, as long as you like me._

I am selfish…I want my prince now…When will he come?  
"He'll come once I leave, my princess…I see you're wishing to sleep, it is almost time…Would you like a story?"  
I spoke to you first…My prince will hear my voice clearly though and I've been around you for so long I had to let you hear at least a little bit of it, my friend. I nod to him, to let him know I wish for a story.

I lie back down on my black, magenta and white bed. He closes the magenta window curtain over the window of the broken down castle of Kuro. I lie still as he reads my favorite story; maybe because it is similar to mine…It is a story about a princess who was locked away in a room in a castle, much like this one.

_I feel locked up in my room…Though there really isn't anywhere else to go anyway._

She was told a prince would come any day now and wake her. Then he would take her home to his castle; take her away from the broken castle to his fixed, clean, and modern one.

_My 'prince' is supposed to do so with me._

After that, they were arranged in marriage…This one, I am not so sure I would like…As long as he is kind. At the end of the story, of which I did not pay attention to, I fell into sleep. I am soundless and motionless.

I have a dream of him, my prince. He seems rather nice…But…Silence fills him…A maid tries speaking with him, yet he gives no answer…She tries again and he looks at her. I can tell just by looking at this scene that he loves to read. He has blonde hair, like mine, and blue eyes…Sky blue, I believe. He wears what seems to be servant's clothes though, his maid seems to be scolding him for it…He only walks over to his clothes and puts them over his body, revealing they're too big on him…

_Am I falling for him? …I want to meet him myself; I want him to be real…Not me in a reflected way in a dream, but real. If he is real, than so am I…_

With those final thoughts, I go into my sleep, awaiting the next day.


	4. Chapter 3 Adventure through the Forest

**Chapter 3**

_._

_._

_._

_Adventure through the Forest_

_._

_._

**Len's POV**

It is eight in the morning, though I went to sleep at six in the morning, so this is actually quite early to me, though it happens to be a late raising to my maids, they worried for a couple hours when they saw I just woke up for breakfast at exactly eight A.M. Why worry? Didn't the newest maid tell you I went to sleep at three or six in the morning? Apparently not…  
"Oh my, prince, you just woke!"  
"Are you okay, when did you go to bed on time?"  
"He probably went to sleep on time, he's a good boy."

"Prince Len, answer us please…"  
"What? …Just…Just what?" So many questions without any small gap for me to answer them…What was I just asked?

_Go slower; I don't understand what you want!_

One finally spoke to my question, "I'm sorry, prince Len, I forgot to tell them the time you came out of the library to go to sleep. I'm really sorry." Why apologize?  
"N-no, no, it's okay…But what are you...What is it?"  
"Oh, we went too fast!"  
"I'm really sorry, sir!"  
"I'll try to go slower next time."  
_Go slower now!_

I only sigh in sweet relief as I see my servant bring in my breakfast, and I'm really happy about the banana. It's such a nice fruit, and it came out of my own garden too! Nothing is better than a home-picked banana. The tree is imported from a country I believe was called Midori, but I'm not completely sure. Midori is covered with green grass and trees and it's known world wide for it's delicious fruit in the trading category. It's funny about the exaggerated greenness of the country, since it's name actually means "green". Anyway, after I ate my delightful breakfast, I go to my mother, Riana. I want to ask her something…For now, I think I will just stand at her door.  
"…"

"…"

_I wonder if she is even in there…_

"Len, do you want something of me?"  
I just jumped, not expecting my mother to be right behind me…I then turn around to face her, though shortly I just end up looking down at my feet anyway.

"…If you want something, tell me. I'll see what I can do for you." Her voice is like…Silk, maybe, but she sounds so kind, gentle, and hopeful…Not answering her kind of worries her, like I lost my voice or something since I never tend to talk much, but soon she knows what to say, why I'm not talking.  
"Len, what is it that you want from me?"  
"…I…I wish to go to the forest outside the boarders of Iro…I want to explore the forest. You promised that once I was eleven that I could. I am eleven now and you are home so that I may ask…May I?" after that, a long silence…At least to me, but it was only a couple minutes.  
"Yes, you may. I will get a couple guards to go with you, and you may bring a friend, if you wish."

I told her I had friends…But I don't. I'm alone, no friends…I sigh a little and go to my room to await the guards to come tell me that they are ready to go so I may go to the forest…This is taking forever.

"Sir, we're ready to escort you."  
I slide off my bed (yeah, I'm that short, have a problem with that?) and follow the two guards, that look like towers compared to me, to the horse carriage and then for hours it drives on so we can reach the boarders…I'm surprised my mother said yes…Okay, I am so bored and it has been only a few minutes…  
"Just a couple more hours, sir."  
"I am kind of surprised you have not fallen asleep after nearly three hours of riding…"  
Wait, what? We've been on this thing for three hours? How didn't I notice? …I brought a book…Maybe that's why. I swear it felt like it has only been a couple minutes, not three hours…Wow…Anyway, back to my book…  
"…"

"…"  
"…"

…Silence hurts my ears, say something!  
"We're here, sir."  
What!  
"Do I really get that lost in books?"  
"Ha ha ha, apparently you do, sir. Nonetheless, we are finally here." I spoke my thought aloud…

"Oh…"  
"You wanted to explore the forest, go ahead sir." So, of course, I get out and walk to the forest, quite surprised to see that they are letting me go in alone…So, as I said I would, I went down a long path and kept walking. That was how I explore, with the swift but strict instruction to stay on the path…That got boring and I wondered into the trees.

_I am so sorry, Mother._

I looked around and found a lot of animals. After a while, though, I found…A body! I didn't scream, I just stared at the skeleton…Obviously it was old, so definitely not recent, but who dumped a body here in the forest!

I subconsciously step closer to it, and then I see someone run further into the forest, not running from anything but the view of other people…Out of my highly pathetic curiosity, I run after him. Soon, after a few minutes of running, I see a broken castle…It was probably huge once, it appears as a little shadowy figure right now…I carefully step around the trees, one to one, and slowly approach the castle. I step inside the gigantic doors (gigantic to me!) and wonder around until I find beautiful black doors. Subconsciously, I open them and walk in just to find a beautiful girl, lying there…Sleeping peacefully, she's so pretty….She's not just a girl…She is the girl from my dream! I lean down and lean in, she's lovely and of course the only thing I think about is the book "Sleeping Beauty" other than the fact I'm about to kiss a beautiful girl in her sleep! I'm obsessed with books…

**Rin's POV**

I had decided to sleep in that morning; my servant allowed it and only woke me for breakfast and lunch. I assume it is almost time for dinner now.

I dreamed of that boy, yellow hair and sky blue eyes. A short-ish ponytail was his hair-style. He wore a black, purple, and somewhat yellow outfit, it looked like a prince's…Maybe he is my prince, the one I long to have with me.

I first woke for breakfast, but I was stuck thinking on the boy in my dreams and went back to sleep.  
"Well, milady, he'll be here today, you do not have to wait any longer." I heard my servant say…

I next woke to find lunch; I ate the orange and the small bowl of noodles. I quickly returned to sleep to dream of my soon-to-be prince…What if he already was a prince?

I woke up again, I'm not sure why…I just see, yes I saw something, something takes my sight for once…I see him, my prince, about to kiss me gently…I let him. I was a little surprised, but I know he is my prince, I kiss him back gently…I see what my servant meant now…

_Dear prince of mine, please take me away from here, to your home._

I close my eyes as he kisses me once more…He looks like the boy in my dream, from just a moment ago in my dream…My dream prince is now…reality.

* * *

_**I'm sooo sorry it took a while….I'm now trying to make it longer. *Sighs*  
Anyway…Next chapter will be out…Before the end of summer, I swear! Maybe and most likely before the end of the month! :D Pllleeeaaasse waaaiiiiit DX I'll go as quick as I can! –Len Yuki**_


	5. Chapter 4 Tragic Return of the Prince

**Chapter 4**

_._

_._

_._

_Tragic Return of the Prince_

_._

_._

**Len's POV**

After a short moment of hesitation, I kiss the blonde girl, and as I feel her going to sit up and stand back up again and look down, disappointed in myself for taking advantage of her sleep…I hear a small, lovely giggle and I look at her.  
"Your hair reminds me of a crescent shaped fruit known as a banana, I believe." She giggles softly again.

"Ah, well…I guess it kind of looks like that," I replied quietly, I felt the warm, faint blush on my cheeks.

"..Hmm, are you my prince? If not, I have wasted my voice to you…" I didn't quite understand…  
"…I…I am not exactly sure…I know the name of the girl I was told I should marry, just to bring peace…"  
"…Peace to what?"  
"That's just it, I don't know…Are you my princess then?"  
"I cannot answer that…I am not sure…" we remain silent for a time, then we state something…And ask something, our words barely varying as we spoke in unison.  
"You look the that blonde boy/girl in my dream…Perhaps then he/she is real after all if you are practically my mirror reflection?" then we are silent….And the blonde girl breaks the silence by her sweet smile as she giggles lightly, I smile a little in return.

"Is your name Rin Murasaki?" I asked her softly and kindly, a faint smile visible on my face.  
"Yes, it is indeed, why do you wish to know?"  
"I think you are my princess…" all fell silent, and for me it turned black and I met up with the floor…It just occurred that my body did not want to stay awake. I had had too little sleep and I do not exercise very much, and add my illness in breathing as well.

**Rin's POV**

I was panicking…I finally met my prince, but he had just passed out onto the floor! The stone floor, too…My servant enters my room, which to me now felt very hot.  
"Help! Help him!" I practically screamed.

"Y-yes, milady. His guards should be outside the forest boarders, Shall I carry him there? You will be going home with him…"  
"Yes, yes…Let's go, so he may rest." With that being said, my servant picks up the boy who had just fainted of exhaustion and he begins to carry him out the door of my room. I realize this is the last time I will ever be in my room, so I pick up a small treasure chest-like box and follow my servant out the door and down the crumbling halls of my broken-down castle. I trust this boy and his guards if my servant is willing to let him take me. We enter the forest and keep walking down a path.  
"Where are we headed?"  
"To his carriage, the object, animals, and people who had taken and lead him here."  
"Was he kidnapped?"  
"Why, no, of course not. It's very likely he had asked to come."  
"Oh…Is he alright?"  
"I hope so…He looks like he is fine, so I wouldn't worry too much, princess Murasaki."  
"Okay…"

"…"  
"…"

"…When will we get there?"  
"We're almost there, milady." Then we remain quiet for a while.

Light is starting to shine as we reach the boarder, a man runs up to us.  
"Oh my! Is he alright?" he asked worriedly.  
"I do hope that our prince is okay…What happened?"  
"He had passed out in my room, what is wrong?"  
"…I am sure your prince just passed out in exhaustion, he should be fine. But I suggest you take him home now."  
"…Mm…" I wonder what he is dreaming. Oh, he's waking.  
"Prince Len, are you alright?"  
"Hmm? …" he seems quite confused as my servant sets him down into this coach. He looks at his guard, questioningly and dismisses it when the guard returns his stare with a reassuring smile and a small nod.

"I assume you'll be coming home with me?" he asked me softly…He seems so kind.  
"Yes, apparently so…"  
"I can't wait to show you to my mother." He smiles, his eyes show he can wait. Why did he lie to me just now? He must have seen the slight (large) amount of confusion in my eyes.  
"It's just a little exaggeration…I think I'll have you study with me."  
"Study?"  
"Yeah, study. I hope I don't hurt your feelings, but you seem kind of…Dull. Sorry for being blunt, but that's…You shouldn't be, you should be smart." He sounded a little sad at saying what he thought as honest…At least you were honest.  
"As long as you are honest with me, I will take no hurtness from your words."  
"Hurt-ness?"  
**Len's POV**

The blonde haired girl looked at me, a little worried look on her face, as if she had done something wrong…

_Aw, don't tell me she's the same as my maids and she'll act as though if I am displeased it's the end of the world!_

"Yes, is that wrong?" she sounded like my maids after I had given a look of displeasure by accident…  
"Well, it isn't a word…Harm would be the right thing to say. You will not take any _harm_ from my words." I spoke kindly; to show her I didn't mind her small mistake. Thankfully, she noticed my way of speech.  
"Thank you for the correction. I hope to speak as good as you." She smiles a little and I smile back, then notice a small error in grammar again, but I decided I wouldn't point it out, I would make her feel bad again, which is something I'd hate to do.

I bury my face in a book that I had brought with me instead of talking to the girl, who, because of my pathetic move, looked as though she thought I would hurt her when we get to my castle, the place I called home…About thirty minutes with her having that expression, I put down the book and looked at her.  
"Is there anything you'd like to say?" I asked, nicely so she wouldn't be scared of me.

"I was wondering if you could talk with me, so we could get to know each other more…May we?"  
"Chat? Of course, you can go first, if you'd like."

"Would you like me to go first?"  
"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you" she looked disappointed in herself…  
"It's alright that you're shy about it…Hmm, let's see…" I stay quiet for a few minutes, which is making Rin a little uncomfortable…Okay; it was probably half an hour before I said anything!  
"Well, to start with, I guess…I love books, I've slept in my library multiple times with my face in a book."  
"You put your face in a book?" she asked, confused…

_Wait, what did she just ask?_

"…"  
"…Did I say something wrong?"  
"What? No, no, of course not! That's a metaphor. I meant that I was reading a book."  
"Oh…I have a lot to learn then…"  
"That's fine."  
"…"

"…"

"…"

"We're almost home, prince Len."  
"Oh…"  
"Your name is Len?"  
"Well, yes…Len Kagamine."  
"Hmm…That is a nice name, what is your middle name?"  
"Oh…Middle name…I'd rather not say, it's…Depressing…To me and my mother."  
"Why?"  
"…My middle name…Well…Um…It…It just is."  
"Oh, okay…" I pat her head softly and gently to tell her that it's fine, then I offer one of the smaller books for her to read. She takes the book into her hands and opens it to the first page and she begins to read the book…Or at least I think so, I wonder if she can read…Of course I won't mind reading to her, but she'd need to sit next to me to read the book along with me so then she can learn how to read…

**Rin's POV**

As I read the book he had given me earlier, he stares at me as if I cannot read…Why would he think that?  
"I can read…It is fine." I said, trying to have him go to his own book.  
"Oh, you can? Okay, with that I guess I'll read then," he said as he picked up a hard cover book. The book was big, at least it was compared to the story books I read, now I'm staring at his book.  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked, a small hint of laughter in his voice as he looked at me.  
"N-no, not at all…But…Why is that book so big?" I really didn't understand that, why would you read such a large book?  
"Big…? This book is small compared to the amount I read in an hour. Which is like two books the size of the one you are reading." He stated, pride in his voice.

_Wow, that's a lot of reading…_

"Do you not have anything better to do?" after saying that, he looked like his heart just sunk…I begin to worry that I had hurt his feelings, then he says something after a few minutes.  
"I love reading…" he whispered it out…

_I am so, so sorry!_

I stare at him, observing his expression, or at least I was trying too. He was looking down and reading the book on his lap, I cannot help it and I look at the book he is reading and I find I love the story, yet, unfortunately, he usually turned the page before I could finish reading it. About fifteen minutes into this, he spoke again.  
"Are you reading this with me?" he asked, looking at me with a small smile on his face. I am happy he is not upset anymore.

"…I guess; it is interesting." I said quietly, looking down at the book again.  
"Why didn't you say so? I'm a fast reader, and I did turn the page when you weren't finished reading it. You could've told me you were reading the book too, I would have waited for you to finish." He told me kindly, laughing a little bit.  
"Really? I thought you were mad at me…Did I not hurt your feelings?" I asked, worrying a little.  
"No, not at all. It's alright." He turned back to his book and continued reading it; I couldn't quite see the page, so I scooted closer. He glanced at me fro the corner of his eye and looked back at the book.

_His eyes are so…So…Sad looking, yet he smiles…He is sad on the inside, but he is smiling at me anyway…Why?_

I start to lean against his arm…His thin and girly, yet warm arm…  
"Are you tired?" he asked so suddenly that I jumped and looked at him. He is smiling a kind smile to me, his eyes smile the same. I cannot help but to lift my hand up and pat his head, his hair is as fluffy as it looks; which is very fluffy…Like a puffy puppy!  
"…What are you thinking? Is my hair soft then? Haha," he didn't mind at all…He even laughed at me…I pat his head again.

"Your hair is very soft…"  
"Well, are you tired? I would be very willing to allow you to lean on me…"  
"…" now he looks a little worried from my silence.  
"Are you okay?" I nod a little.  
"We're home, prince Len…Well, you are." The blonde boy nods a bit, closing the book after putting a rectangular piece of paper in it. I help him pick up the books and place them in a bag, then he carries the bag to his room, I wait outside the door of his room and see some people carrying a black and yellow case…A coffin, I believe…I wonder who died…

Len comes out of his room and stares at the coffin, then he walks up to one of the people who's carrying it.  
"E-excuse me, but…Who is in that coffin?" his eyes show worry, as if there is a chance it is his mother…  
"…I…I am very sorry for your loss, prince Len." Was all the man walking by the side of the coffin could say to him, Len's eyes teared up and he looked so sad, I wanted to hug him…I am very ashamed to say I did not…Was it not unproper for the prince to cry, as he is now? The blue haired man who had told Len he was sorry for him pats his head and speaks softly to him.

"It is alright. Do not cry, I will attempt to act in her place," Len looks up at the blue haired person.

"You have taken the place of a brother I do not have." He tried to stop crying, but tears still fell down his cheeks, although he remained silent. The blue haired person smiles kindly at Len, pats his head once more, and walks to lead the person in the coffin away. Len walks past me and enters his room and sits on his bed, looking so sad…Like…Like a puppy after you kick it or take away its bone…

_Why do I keep comparing him to puppies?_

I walk over to him and sit next to him.  
"Who was it?"  
"…" he smiles faintly with tears in his eyes, but after a minute his smile turns into a frown and tears fall onto his hands, then he looks at me.  
"My mother…" all I did was stare at him…I did not even get to meet his mother, so what about his father?

* * *

_I'm sooo sorry it took so long! *Hides behind a tree* ...At least it's out, right? And it's got 2,246 words with this Author's Note! It's much longer than the others...Do you think I should do this more? This was like two chapters in one! And...Whoever guess "blue haired person's" relation to Len and Len's middle name correctly...I'll give them a prize...^^u That person gets to request a song for me to write. Any song, as long as it's either in English or has English subtitles. I'll write my impersonation on that song (my opinion on how the story goes) ...I'd prefer a vocaloid song though XP Thank you for waiting, patient people, yuou get candy, go be hyper~! Okay, bye bye now._


	6. Chapter 5 Assassination Plan

**Chapter 5**

_._

_._

_._

_Assassination Plan_

_._

_._

**Len's POV**

It's been three weeks since she passed away, my mother…I haven't come out of my room nor have I eaten. Kaito, my adoptive elder brother, has attempted coming into my room at times, but I simply refused to open the door, or to even get up off my bed. My maids and servants have gotten into my room, but they have the key to my door. I didn't say anything anyway.

"Prince Len, sir, it would be good if you ate something today, it's been three weeks, you need something to eat. You are sickly pale and already deathly thin, you were pale and thin enough before you ate, please eat something!" he was begging me.

"…" yet I remained silent, I don't know why but I feel I should keep quiet or loose dignity to my own servant. A servant who got a job here the very day my mother passed away. But I don't hate him, not at all. I don't hate anyone, but I feel I should blame someone, and I can't blame my own mother. There is no one to blame, so what is this feeling inside me?

_**Servant's POV (Bonus POV)**_

I kept begging my master to eat something, but he remained silent with that small look of emotion in his eyes. I am not his brother or even that close to him, so I don't know if it's alright to do anything for him.

_Wait, of course it is! But what?  
_"S-sir, please…The whole castle is worried about you and even your brother-" he cut me off there.  
"Tell them I'm sorry, I just don't feel like eating." He spoke with no emotion…Or did he? I heard a slight emotion, or urge, to resist something deep inside him that he is sure to let out later. I know I can't do anything else, so I walk out of the room, closing the door behind, but I just stand on the outside of the door after closing, I heard a cry. It certainly wasn't from Lady Rin, she doesn't know how to cry, and knowing this I stand still outside Prince Len's door, then I realize what the sound is.  
**Rin's POV**

I waited patiently in my room, it was located right next to Len's, and I do not know why, but I am so very delighted about it. I usually smile to everyone. They all tell me I am kind, caring, giving, lovable, and beautiful for it too. I only believe it if my prince says so…Does he think so? But he has been so upset that he locked himself in his room and refuses to eat. I am truly worried over him.

I hear his door close; his servant must have just walked out. But right after the door closes, someone cries quietly. I slide off my bed and slide my feet into my slippers and go to my door, ready to open it. I stand quietly for a couple minutes then I open my door and go out into the hall, then walk down to his room, I see his servant is still standing there, but I dismiss him being there and knock on Len's door. I hear someone moving in the room, after a minute, Len opens the door, there are tears on his cheeks and he stares at me as I stare at him, wondering why he was crying…Then of course, I remember the coffin, who all I know really is that it was someone very important to him. I hug him tightly, he stands still.  
"I am sorry, who was it? Could you please tell me?" I whisper into his ear, softly.  
"She was my mother…The only family I have left, excluding the one who was adopted." He replied quietly, trying to hold back the tears he has been hiding for three weeks, since that day. True, it was not that long ago, but this is quite a long time from holding your tears in. I take a hold of his hand and lead him to my room, opening my door then he walks in slowly. I sit on my bed and see he has not moved very far from the door, so I pat a spot next to me on the bed. He walks slowly over to me and sits next to me, not moving his head up at all. When he is sitting next to me, his head is hanging down and his hair covers his face, his hands are on his lap and tears are falling onto his hands.

"What is wrong?" I cannot believe the stupid question that just came out of my mouth, so I sigh silently.  
"N-nothing…Please don't worry about it," he said between silent cries, "I just…I just miss her."  
"At least you knew her, right?" I wanted to know of his past, which he had refused to speak of after his mother passed away, in fact he had refused to speak at all.  
"Actually, once I turned seven, she became very busy and was usually out in the town. So I only have two years of memory with her, since I don't remember anything before being six years old, I got amnesia shortly after turning six." He looked up at me as he said this.  
"Y-you did?" I was surprised by this, to think someone so smart could have had amnesia…  
"Wait, what is amnesia?"  
"Yes…Amnesia is something like memory-loss."  
"I am so glad he can see what I am thinking…But how can he?"  
"You're saying it aloud, that's why." He said, laughing a little.  
"Oh, I am?"  
"Yes, but it's kind of funny." His eyes show less sadness now, and he is smiling. So I smile too.  
"…Len…"  
"Yes" he looked over to me again.  
"Am I kind, caring, giving, lovable and beautiful for it?" I asked suddenly. He smiles at me once more, his eyes refuse to smile all the way with him, still carrying the hint of sadness as he replies to me.  
"Yes, you are. No matter if anyone says otherwise." He stands up and kisses my forehead.  
"Now, since you just cheered me up slightly, I will go eat." He smiles a little. I nod as he turns around and walks over to my door, opening it, walking out, and then closing it. I had already eaten, so I did not go with him, of course.

**Len's POV**

I walked into the dining room and a maid looked over at me.  
"P-prince Len!" the others also look at me and I back away, their stares leaving me slightly uncomfortable, they see so and look away, but the first maid walks up to me.  
"Prince Len, what do you wish to eat? I didn't expect you in here today."  
"Just…What I usually ate."  
"Very well, so that would be basically anything with a banana?"  
"Yes…" they run around a little and I just sit down, then a snack is placed in front of me, with a banana shape on it and a banana on the side.

_Yay!_

I start eating, and the maids walk out. But it feels like someone is still in here…  
"Teto? Are you still here?" the only reply I got was someone stabbing me in the arm, I stand up quickly from it's pain and scream, standing up was a bad idea since the knife sliced down as well, because I stood up. Teto and Kaito are the first two to come into the room, that's all I know. I lost quite a lot of blood and fainted.

I wake up in my yellow and white bed, slightly red where my arm was lying, that tells me that my arm was taken care of when they lied me down on my bed, or I'm just bleeding so much that the blood leaked through the bandage around my arm.

Rin is sitting on a chair next to my bed, she's laying her body on my bed though, her hands are holding mine. She opens her eyes and sits up, looking at me.  
"A-are you really awake now?" she asked, quietly, as if she spoke any louder, she would hurt me. Maybe she would since my head hurts, but that makes sense since I did hit my head on the hard, stone (unforgiving) floor. But even f she did hurt me, I would always forgive her.  
"…" I can't speak, probably due to the faintness I feel.

"You are, you are. I am so relieved. You have been sleeping for almost three months. Yet your arm never healed...It is still bleeding."  
"How?" my voice was weak, quiet, yet it didn't sound bad, but instead soft.  
"I do not know…I am sorry."  
"No no, it's alright…" I stay still for a few minutes, then move a little and she places her hands over me to stop me.  
"N-no, please do not move at this moment. You are hurt still. The assassin stabbed you more than once, Len."  
"He…Did?" why had I only felt my arm being stabbed violently…  
"He managed to stab your arm, cut your legs, slice at your back, stab your stomach, and even make a slit on your throat."  
"I only felt my arm…" I meant to say so in my mind.  
"Only in your arm? When you were cut in all those other places? Strange…Should I tell your brother?"  
"…That would be up to—"  
"Actually, it is quite up to you." My adoptive, blue-haired brother comes into the room.  
"Len, I would like you to tell me since I am here and you are awake."  
"K-kaito, I do not think that is a good idea, his throat has been cut as well." She seemed genuinely worried over me, even so I attempt sitting up anyway.  
"No, Len, lie down. Rin, tell me." I lie back down, Rin watches me as I do so. I begin to close my eyes, feeling as I should go to sleep now.

"He says he only fell-" that's all I hear, then I fall asleep.  
_**Assassin's POV (Bonus POV)**_

It has been nearly three months since that day I had attempted assassination on him. He should be dead, since he has not awakened yet.

"What!" my boss slams his fist onto the desk as I look up at our spy messenger.  
"He woke up just two weeks ago, but he wasn't awake for long. He fell back asleep, but he is still breathing, still alive, sir."  
"How dare you speak so casually of this? You! You were told to _kill_ the prince! Why is he alive!" I look over to the black haired man, who is my boss, and speak smoothly, not afraid of him at all.  
"I gave fatal wounds to him, I assure you."  
"What wounds are those?"  
"I cut his legs, stabbed his arm, once he stood, I sliced into his back and stabbed his stomach, and then I had given a slit across his throat. Having no more time to give more, I got out of the way, out of sight, and watched. He fell to the floor after two people entered the room, he was quickly rushed to his room again and I left."  
"Hm…" he was thinking it over.  
"Those seem fatal, yes…As expected from a fine samurai such as yourself. Good job. Though next time…I want you to finish him."  
"Understood, sir."  
"Dismissed!" he waves his hand and I get up and walk out of his study, heading down to my own room. It's not likely he remembers my face, so I should be safe.

* * *

_Hi! Here's the next chapter X3 Do you like the bonus POVs? Were those a good call? Should I do the "assassin" again? ^w^_

**DJdarkmoon:** XP Bananas are awesome (can't you tell since they served him more?) and what is his father's name? :3  
**Killfith: **Thanks X3

_You peoples see that up there? ^ I'm trying this now X3 Hehe~ Anyway, I'll bring next chapter out as soon as I can~_

_Oh! By the way, after this story is done, anyone can request a vocaloid song for me to write a story inspired or based off it X3 Anyway, bye-bye~  
_


	7. Chapter 6 Prince Len's Recovery

**Chapter 6**

_._

_._

_._

_Prince Len's Recovery_

_._

_._

**Rin's POV**

It's been six months since Len was attacked. During these six months, I learned a lot and am now caught up to my own grade with Len. Len has been sleeping most of the time, but when he's awake, I go see him, and we talk for a little bit and he'll talk to his brother…I wonder if he's angry at his brother, he has occasionally raised his voice to him…  
"…Kaito, isn't it?" I start a conversation with Len's elder brother for the first time, without Len, since he was resting again.

"Yeah, that's my name…What is it?" he turns around and looks at me. His eyes look like two pools of deep blue ocean water…His hair matches the color.

"Does Len hate you?"  
"What? No…I don't think he does….Why?" he looked worried and confused.

"Well…He raises his voice at you sometimes…"

"Oh…Hahahaha," why is he laughing?  
"No, I don't think he does…He'll raise his voice at times because I probably can't hear him very well, since he's talking so quietly now." Well, that makes more sense…

"Oh…Is he awake now?" I ask, hopefully. I miss him.  
"Well…Yes, he is. He's sitting up; do you want to go see him?" I nod a as reply and he walks me to Len's room.

As Kaito had said, Len was sitting on his yellow and white bed, a dark yellow and light blue blanket is what he covered himself with. His yellow hair was out of the little ponytail I was used to seeing him wear and he looked tired too. He was actually half-asleep, so it looked anyway, so I turned around to leave.  
"Mm…Rin?" he looked up from his hands and over at me. He yawned a little, it was a small yawn and I walked over to him  
"Hey…Are you awake?"  
"For now," he was laughing a little. He yawns again.

"Sure you don't want to sleep?"  
"It's fine, I should stay awake for now." He looked very tired, and most of his injuries have healed…The one on his throat is still pretty bad though…  
"Will you be okay?" I asked, looking at the cut on his throat. He nods in my direction, at me.  
"Uh huh, of course I will. It's not as bad as you make it out to be, it doesn't hurt anymore, for one. And it _is_ just a scar."  
"A scar…Will it affect you in any way?"  
"It will just be a little harder to breathe and swallow. But it'll be fine."  
"Alright…I believe you, you've never lied to me."  
"I've managed to make three weeks worth of conversation with you in six months; I couldn't have much of a chance to prove myself to you." I look at him, smiling.  
"But I got to know your maids."  
"Oh…Well, I guess…" he rubs the back of his head, a little embarrassed, "But I said you wouldn't know if I've lied to you."  
"Your maids say you don't lie." He looks at me, and smiles a little.  
"No…Not really."  
"I knew it." I hug him, lightly though since he's still hurt. Well, if he's still hurt, I don't want to hurt him more. So a gentle hug. He hugs me back, his arms around me give me a nice feeling and his arms seem thin and light, it shouldn't be a surprise since he hasn't eaten in six months.

I leave his room and walk around the gardens. Kaito's descriptions of them made it impossible for me to resist any longer than I have. I wonder into the one place that I think Kaito said Len loved the most…

There were beautiful green bushes with seemingly painted yellow and cerulean blue roses. There were tan, black, green, aqua, aqua green, dark yellow, pale yellow, electric pink, magenta, blue, ocean blue, sky blue, red, apple red, red-violet, and a lot of other beautifully colored flowers surrounding the rose bushes. I heard something snap and I turned around quickly and almost slapped him.

**Len's POV**

I backed up a little, her hand was right at my cheek when she stopped, realizing it was just me. She stares at me with surprised, wide eyes. After w hole minute of standing still, she lowers her hand to her side and looks down.  
"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." I stare at her, then place my finger on her chin and raise her head to look at me, she was only about an inch shorter than me.  
"It's alright, don't apologize, I meant to say something, but the beauty of this garden takes away my words…Now that I look at all the flowers, bushes, and the vines tangled in the roof, the lovely Sakura Trees, they all combined don't make your beauty." She stares at me, a small blush on her face. I smile a little and she replies with a smile back to me. I look around the garden.  
"Can you see why this one's my favorite?"  
"Yes…It's a very lovely garden; I don't want to leave it…"  
"Well…We can set up a small area to sleep out here, if you want." She looks at me, a small smile on her face and her eyes smile.

"We can?"  
"Yeah, if you want. Some time we can, not today though, Kaito said he'd take us somewhere today, so…" she looked sad now… "But I promise we will. I have a scar on my neck, so I can't sleep out here tonight anyway." She smiled a little.

"Okay…Is that a promise?"  
"Well, yeah. I said it was. I never break my promises, especially ones I can keep." She smiles and hugs me, it hurt a little but I didn't show it. I hug her back. Kaito finds us and calls out to us, He runs up to us.

**Kaito's POV**

I hug my little brother; he's never bothered by it. He looks up at me, a little confused look on his face and I let go of him.  
"D-did I hurt you?"  
"No…It's fine." I look at Rin and smile at her.  
"Come on, I want to take you two somewhere." She takes a hold of Len's arm and he allows her too, then I lead them to the carriage and along the way, Len falls asleep and so does Rin.

After a couple days, we arrive to the destination and I led the two to a building.  
"We'll stay here and I'll show you the true destination in the morning." They both nod a little and walk into their rooms and I go into mine. I wanted to bring Len here so he could recover, Rin because this place is beautiful and she'll love it.

**Len's POV**

I walked into the room provided to me and lied down on the bed. It was a long day and I'm tired. I went to sleep after a couple hours of long thinking. I dreamt of the day, six months ago…When I was almost killed…His face seemed…Familiar, somehow, though it's a darkened looking circle of a head to me…

* * *

_Hi...I...Finished this chapter... I would have put in more, but...I kind of have to put the next part in the next chapter...So...Yeah...Anyway...My school is starting next week Q~Q So I'll be a lot slower at updating, sho sowwy. Uhm...Patience please...And don't throw things at meh!_

**Killfith: **Maybe he will, maybe he won't...You'll just have to see (He will probably be fine)  
**Luna: **No, it's not. It would never be Gakupo~ (Yeah, it's Gakupo w) And thank youuu *Hugs*_  
_

_Samurai assassin is comin' back next chapter =3= And sowwy for shortness of chapter...Forgive meee!  
_


	8. Chapter 7 Memory Dreams

**Chapter 7**

_._

_._

_._

_Memory Dreams_

_._

_._

**Normal POV**

The yellow-haired girl awoke from her sleep, her dreams of the past, her very lonely past. She sits up in her yellow and light purple floral patterned bed and looks around her room. It smells like a princess's room, many perfumes and such. The room had flowers for decorations and just by this room alone, it is obvious that this is a very nice inn. She slides off her bed and slips her feet into the slippers and she then went off to look for her prince, who was in his own room, asleep.

**Len's POV**

I continued my sleep, dreaming of what happened so much time ago, I have the scene in my dream repeat, over and over, as if my mind is trying to tell me something. Through each replay, I see my assassin clearer each time. I could definitely tell now he had cut me in several other places other than my arm; which is still bleeding, by the way. Or at least it feels like my arm is still bleeding. I see now that his slicing to my body was so quick that I didn't feel it until he had pushed the sword into my arm.  
I rolled around onto my side in my bed, my eyes remaining closed as my dream changes from the attempted assassination into memories of my mother. We used to walk through the garden together; she used to read to me as I would cuddle up against her to read along. How when I fell down, but didn't cry or whimper, she still picked me up and kissed my forehead, maybe I was crying, if tears are warm rain drops trailing down your cheeks. I didn't make a sound though. I remember how when I had a nightmare, she would allow me to sleep with her, and told me everything was going to be okay. Though I am asleep, I know I am smiling and that I have tears of both sadness and happiness trailing down my face. The memories of my mother and I make me happy, but the way it all ended, her being sick and soon carried away to a tome. It is a sad thing for me, some people wonder how I managed to actually smile at them on my way to this place…That is easy to answer, I simply thought of it like this. Though I would forever be sad and mournful, at least Mother can see Father again, in the after life. She can be happy with that, and if she is happy, so am I. With that in my mind, I can smile. If any selfless or selfish person can realize and see that, I am sure they could smile at it. Anyone can at least…Attempt too…  
My dreams play as a whole memory cycle, starting from my age of six, since I can only recall from age seven, everything in year six of my life was blurry. When I was seven, Mother spent a lot of time with me. Once I was eight, she had been going somewhere every day and wasn't back until I was in my room for sleep, though I almost never slept and was able to hear my mother walking outside my door, on her way to her room. I reach nine, and I'm almost always alone in the garden, I had no one to play with, no one to talk too, and no one to give me company. As selfish as this is, no one paid any attention to me either; it was all about my mother then. But that isn't what hurt me, it hurt knowing they wouldn't tell me anything, they just said that it was going to be okay in the end…I think it's okay now, but Rin and Kaito don't. They assume I still hurt from six months ago, when Mother was carried away. But I'm not, not anymore. I am thinking of her being happy now…  
_But why does my heart feel so…Heavy?_

It's okay now…Mother said it would always be…

_Mom, I miss you!_

I open my eyes and sit up. I begin to cry, I know it's crying now. I cover my eyes to hide it and start to sob quietly…

**Rin's POV**

I heard someone crying and obviously trying to muffle it…Or maybe someone else was muffling…Him? Yes, I hear a boy crying, I know that for certain…

I walked around the halls until I found the right room…I…Am I wrong? This is Len's room; he was doing so well as to not cry, why would he cry now? I listen, and lean my head against the door to hear…Yes, it was definitely him crying…I knocked on the door, and said quietly, "I'm coming in." as I opened the door to his room…Sure enough, there he was, sitting on his bed, eyes hidden behind his little hands and he was certainly crying, or sobbing…It made my heart sink to see him like this.

I stepped closer to him, and then I inched a little closer…Closer…

He put his hands on his lap after wiping his eyes and he was now staring at me, I stared back at his tear-stained face, his eyes show he is thinking about crying again, so I walk over to him and hug him, "I knew it…" was all I said, all I whispered to him.

* * *

_Awww, so sorry for the shortness of it! I would have added a lot more, but...This is such an awesome cliffhanger and you will all throw things at me for it, I'm sure. But! I will have the next chapter up by...The end of next week? Probably. Anyway..._

**CoolshadowFNG: **Woah, seriously? I was so sure I made a lot more than that XD The building is an inn, as I am sure I mentioned somewhere or at least meant too XP Kaito's an idiot. But...I kind of combined modern times with medieval times, since the room they are in is pretty much a double suite. Kaito has a different room away from them, but Rin and Len technically share a room. The guards...I definitely forgot about them. But they do have guards, otherwise they wouldn't have gone. They have a total of four guards, one for Rin, one for Kaito, one for Len, and the last one is like a commander to them, he's the one who drove them (in the carriage) to the inn :P I hope that answered your questions. *Smiles happily* Sorry it was such a long explanation.**  
**

_Now...Enough of that, bye bye, see you next time when next chapter is ready! *Hides behind a tree* ..._

_Oh! Before I go, here are a few announcements~  
1. I am also working on a one-shot story, I do hope you enjoy it.  
2. I do intend to make the next chapter longer. I'll make a goal of, let's say...1,200 words? Is that long enough for you? I'll make up for all the lost time with my one-shot story (starring Rin and Len APPEND! :D)  
3. Akaito (a friend on FaceBook) and I are making a role-play story together. I am writing the lines said down and plan to put it up as a story. Hope you'll like that one.  
_

_Okay, NOW I'm going. G'bye.  
_


	9. Chapter 8 Brokenness Revealed, Shattered

**Chapter 8**

_._

_._

_._

_Brokenness Revealed, Shattered Heart of the Prince_

_._

_._

**Rin's POV**

I paced back and forth outside the door, Kaito had called a doctor for Len, and I was greatly worried that there was something seriously wrong with him. I was also worried whether or not the doctor was a good one, even with Kaito's assurance that he was the best.  
Soon he walked out of the room and over to Kaito, who was sitting patiently in a wooden chair. I walked over to the two and looked eager for an explanation. I was highly relieved, yet shocked, upset, and saddened at the same time…

"Well, for one, he has high depression. I must say, I never expected a child to hold so much sadness inside himself for so long, especially when hurt as he is so." He was making small gestures with his hands, by moving them a little toward me and Kaito. My blue haired companion raises his head and looks at the doctor, whose name I believe was Kiyoteru Hiyama.  
"You mean it wasn't out of physical pain?" He asked eagerly, as if hoping Len had no physical pain at the moment.  
"Unfortunately, it's partially out of physical pain. You two might have accidentally put pressure against him, therefore making recovery slightly longer. He _will_ be fine, although he will be very easy to break, easy to subvert." He sighed a little, and breathed out the last sentence. I only nod a little as a response…  
"…So basically his heart and soul have been crushed…?" Kiyoteru nods at me, "Yes, sadly. Is there anything that could have upset him so much?" He looks at me to Kaito, and Kaito looks down in shame, "I should have known better than to believe someone so young would have gotten over his own mother's death so quickly if he himself says so…"  
"He bottled it up?"  
"Yeah, he did…" Kaito nods, still shameful looking.  
"I see…The child's got a strong heart, that's for certain. But that is also a lot to deal with…"  
"Yes, I know."  
"He convinced himself he wasn't upset over it," I suddenly pipe up, "He told himself he wasn't sad over his mom's passing. So he bottled up his feelings much easier. I think it's bad enough he never meant his father, and he has amnesia from earlier years surely spent with his mother, and only remembers one or two years worth spending a lot of time with her. That's when she got busy and he got lonely…" I look down at the tiled floor of the small office we were standing in. Doctor Hiyama pats my head lightly, "I hope you do not feel responsible over it." He puts his hand back next to his side, "Now…I will come to your house occasionally to check on the boy; very month to see whether or not depression has worsened. Therefore, I need to know where you live." Kaito looks up from the floor to Doctor Hiyama, "The castle. The boy in there is the prince, so…"  
Hiyama nods, "Alright then. Well, you may go home right away. The physical damage isn't much, but I will be checking on that as well, he seems to have gone through a lot within the last six months." As he was speaking, Len stepped out of the room he was sitting in, tears were still going down his cheeks, although his blonde hair covered his eyes, you could still tell he was crying, he also held a stuffed animal close to his chest, the nurse standing behind him was smiling a little as he held onto the tan plush, "I gave him something that might help, at the very least he stopped sobbing, nodded, and said 'thank you'…" Kaito and I both nod as Len walks over to us, he remains silent as we take him out the door and help him into the carriage, because as it turned out, he was still hurt.

_He's very good at hiding things concerning his health and well-being…A little too good at it._

**Len's POV**

When we arrived back at the castle, it seemed he was there…Kiyoteru, that or I paid absolutely no attention to how long I've been at the castle…

_No, I simply refused to accept he came with us in the carriage as a change of mind due to my silence._

I sat quietly on my bed as he examines the 'wounds' I had received nearly seven months ago…

_Why aren't they healed yet? I don't have __**that**__ much pressure on myself, do I?  
_"You need to calm yourself. I know it's hard loosing the last of your family, your mother, but you don't need to blame yourself. It only makes you feel a lot worse, therefore having pressure, which won't allow these wounds to heal away from you; although the scar on your neck is disappearing." He pushes down a little onto my throat as he spoke of the scar. I make no movement, after he was done he pat my head a little, "You need to take better care of yourself. I need to se improvement within this month," and then he leaves, I sit still on the bed, hugging the tan bear that nurse had given me…She is with Kiyoteru and comes in shortly after him…I think her name was IA. She has pale blonde hair and she's really nice to me. If she were any nicer I think I would smile again…

_That's what I need…To smile…Where's Rin? Where did she go? I haven't seen her…_

To top off my crying and sobbing as I sleep, my princess wasn't here…Not that I know of, I wasn't allowed out of my room so I could move a lot less.

**IA's POV**

I walk into the little boy's room, I see him sitting on the bed as he usually does. Doctor Kiyoteru had left him just a few minutes before. He looked like he wanted someone to be with him, I assume he wants that identical girl, Rin…That's why I was here though.  
"Uhm, Rin was her name, right?" I asked quietly as I stepped closer to the still-crying but emotionless boy. He nods to me, "Why?" He looks up at me, his eyes show enough sadness, I think…

_Why do **I** have to give him the news, Kiyoteru? Why me? I don't want to break the poor thing's heart even **more**…_

"Well, Doctor Kiyoteru found a letter she had meant to have given to you…And he wants me to present the thing to you." I hold out an envelope to him, the one which contains her words. He slowly reaches his small (aw, so cute, like baby hands!) hand out and takes a hold of the letter and he begins to open it.

_Why is he so adorable!?_

I blush a little at how kitty cute he is. Of course I didn't mean to blush when his heart is about to be crushed into thousands of pieces, but he's too cute.

I watch him a she slowly reads over the letter, and then tears began to stream down his cheeks as he handed the letter back to me…I unfolded it and read it for myself; after reading the letter, I put my hand over my mouth to hide the small gasp and tears trail down my own cheeks. If I knew anything right now, it's that I feel bad for the poor kid.  
**Rin's Letter**

_Hello Len,_  
_If you are reading this letter, it means I am already gone. I have left to search for a special jewel to make you feel all better. I am so sorry for leaving you while you need comfort. Please don't cry…_  
_I will always be your princess and I promise I will be back very soon, stay strong Len!_  
_From your 'princess',_  
_Rin Murasaki_

**Len's POV**

IA pats my head lightly and hugs me close, "Oh, Len…I am so sorry."  
I only sniffle a little as a response and she begins petting the back of my head in a comforting way so I wouldn't cry. But I did anyway. I cried onto IA's shoulder, Doctor Hiyama told me I needed a lot of rest and a lot of books to keep my mind away from anything sad. I can no longer say my heart is fine. I have a broken heart and high depression, Hiyama says it is an emotional break down…

Despite this, I still cried myself to sleep, screamed myself awake to a nightmare (And Kaito ran in with IA and Hiyama) cried to sleep again…I could _not_ keep my Rin out of my head, as I slept more tears trailed down my cheeks as I watched the dark abysses of my dream…

* * *

_It has a total of 1,470 words without author's note! Okay...  
Did you like having IA and Kiyoteru come into the story? Hope you enjoyed that._

**rilenchan3700:** ...The Samurai is Gakupo :P Yes, it's supposed to be cute and a relieving moment. Rin does remember her past, it's Len who forgot. He hit his head really hard when he was little and got amnesia. Memory recovery...Didn't think about that, so...Yeah :P

_Uhm...Title too big for the chapter, so...Yeah. Okay...Please...Review...I have no motivation to write unless so..._

_Goodbye now :3_


	10. Chapter 9 Meaning of Life

**Chapter 9**

_._

_._

_._

_Meaning of Life_

_._

_._

**Len's POV**

My life has just lost all meaning. The girl of my dreams, literally, has left me, I never stop crying, not even having IA, one of the sweetest and nicest people I've ever met, hugging me could calm me down. I only sobbed more. But she allowed me to cry on her shoulder, she didn't mind it in the least bit at all. But Doctor Kiyoteru thought I needed to stop thinking about her, Rin…How can I?

Over the next couple days, I cried nonstop and I worried the entire castle. On the third day, Doctor Kiyoteru couldn't take it anymore, he lost his patience and he yelled at me. He told me that if I cried anymore, I could water the entire garden. Which was an over exaggeration…I mean, unless I really do cry that much. But IA yelled at him, they have been arguing about my crying and sobbing for two hours. The good thing, I stopped crying. The bad thing, they are still in my room and arguing.

My cheeks have tear stains from the last couple days. My eyes were still teary, and I could barely smell anything. I held the tan-brown plush bear closer to my chest. IA gave her to me…She said that it would comfort me when I needed it. I know I needed the little teddy bear now; I don't like watching them fight. It actually made me so depressed that I've run out of tears. What I can't believe is from how much they _paid_ attention to me, they don't notice me now…I begin to cry again because they are still fighting and it's sad because they got along so well.

**Servant's POV**

I stand by the door to my master's room. "_He's ready to cry again_" I say to myself, not aloud so no one finds my presence by my voice. It's cruel that I am found of it when he sobs. I only pretended to worry. I _hate_ him. That's why I've decided to play the part of a male servant in the castle for my boss and his assassin. I give away information about what's going on in here because neither of them can enter the castle with the will of everyone else.

I step aside as Teto, his personal maid I assume, walks into the room.  
"Don't fight, Prince Len will cry!" instead of gesturing to him at his name, she points to him and then flies both arms and hands in his direction to clearly show there are tears in his eyes again.

Instantly, doctor and nurse, they both stop fighting and look at him. Teto begins scolding them.  
"He's already gaunt enough, I don't need _**you**_ two yelling in front of him! Oh, the poor little baby!" she exclaims it as she hugs Len and pets his head as if he is a dog…Which the little brat is, a dog. A bad one, not a little puppy, as much as he looks like one…No! I don't think he's cute; not at all. He's…He's…Okay, fine, he's cute!

But just because he is cute doesn't mean I will let up and stop giving the information my team wants.

I slip away to get into the library, where I planned to steal a few magic books for that idiot of a samurai. How can you cut his throat and _**not**_ kill him? Seriously, it's a cut to the _throat_! He should have died within five minutes, but I guess the samurai is too stupid to give the fatal blow without magic. It doesn't matter anymore, he's practically healed.

I pressed my way through the unnecessarily _huge_ doors to the library and bumped into Leon.

_Oh no…Not you, anybody but you!_

Yeah, that's Leon alright. He doesn't seem pleased with my absence…

"L-Leon, I d-d-didn't expect you here…Especially since it's a library." I whispered out the last part, purposefully loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, it is my prince's wish to read books. I've decided to bring some to him. And I can read, Lily." He pressed it down on my shoulders…My name. I hate this guy too! Okay, I don't, he's my brother. I could never hate him like how I hate the prince. I just wonder how it is that Leon can actually like the prince. As expected, I winced to my name and he smiled faintly to it.

"Why do you care about him…?" I whispered, looking down to the floor.

"Because he is the rebirth to the country, is why I care. Surely you understand it is not his fault?" he looked at me with concern on his face, somewhat despising.

"…" I gave the decision to remain silent; with this he walked past me and headed down to Len's room. Where, I'm sure, he was currently being hugged to his death.

_Stupid Teto…_

Anyway, after he left I ran down to the magic book section. I picked out a few that would be useful, or should be useful, to that purple-haired, eggplant head of a samurai. I then ran as fast as I could to get out of the library and ran down the corridor so that _stupid_ Teto didn't see me and then I slowed down and walked towards the gates of the castle…An expected surprise, that stupid samurai was standing at the gates waiting for me! Ugh! I don't want to deal with this guy!  
**Len's POV**

Teto was still scolding Kiyoteru and IA when I walked over to the door and looked out into the hallway. Someone ran down the hall, carrying a stack of four books (I know my books and she had four!) I assume a girl was carrying the books because of the hair. Long, yellow, and it looked like my mother's…My mother…I began sobbing quietly, while the argument behind me continued on.  
"You just stood here yelling and all at IA while the patient you want to _**not**_ cry is close to his undying tears **again**!" Teto shrieked sharply.  
"Well, this could be easier if he was _not_ such a crybaby and if she did the correct way of things!" Kiyoteru shouted, less sharp, more softly…  
"Me!? You're the one who told me to give the little bunny the letter in the first place!" IA screamed at her medical partner…  
"You're both to blame!" Teto said bluntly.  
"Both? I don't have to heal him, I can poison him if you want me too!" my own doctor replied cunningly and sharply to Teto…  
"Hey, leave Bunny out of this! He has some life value, unlike you, Hiyama!" IA finally retorted.  
At once I turned around and glared at all three of them, this is the angriest I have ever felt in my life. I shouted at them all, "Everything you talked about has been about me and I'm in the exact same room! You are all quite obviously aware of it and it's pushing me over the edge! I cried because I couldn't stop, my future wife, my own princess, left me alone while I was already emotionally broken! I also cried because I lost my mother and I have no biological family left; only an adopted older brother who barely has time for me anyway. You are only a maid! You are a doctor, act up to it! And you are a nurse! What the hell is wrong with you all!?" With my own retort, I walked out the door, I had no energy to stomp out. I never did. I feel like a child who wasn't given his fair share of candy…Or bananas.

I went to the library and looked through books I didn't even know were here…Books that _I_ didn't know were here! Maybe we got more while I slept off the pain of assassination…  
I found that there were books missing. I looked at those books…Someone actually _stole_ books? Well, that's a pathetic crime. I check out the section they were in and find they weren't _just_ books…They were magic books…Oh great, another thing to worry over.

_**Assassin's POV**_

I feel wonderful. I successfully kidnapped this annoying little brat, who constantly inter-  
"Why am I here? You don't plan to hurt Len, do you?" She whines pathetically…  
As I was saying, she repeatedly interrupts my thoughts and I want to strangle her to her death for it, but I cannot. I must await my master's orders for it.  
"You are here simply because you are. As for Len, the main point of my mission is to _kill_," extra emphasis on kill, "him. So I do intend to hurt him, now stop asking."  
Maybe her intention is to annoy me to death…  
"You stupid eggplant!" With that, the unexpected guest throws four magic books at my beautiful face…How could she do such a thing?

"This face is fragile!" I whined, charmingly in my opinion.  
"Ugh, you're so whiney! You made me carry it back, you stupid piece of purple trash!" And now she's screaming at me…As she was about to dropkick me for the sixth time today, our boss enters the room.  
"Lily. Stop." She obeys his order and stand sup straight.  
"You, kill him better next time. And you…_Shut_ up!" The blonde girl in the chair winces a little.

"I simply want to know where I am at. How irresponsible and rude of you all to kidnap a helpless little girl while she sleeps!" She spit out at us…  
She is annoying me so much…  
"Sir, may I have permission to just slap her out of her chair?" Lily piped up and our Master sighed.  
"No. You cannot slap her out of her chair." He sighed.

I knew instantly that this was going to be a _long_ day.

_**Very** long._

* * *

_Hello once more!  
Chapter 9 is here...My titles are getting crummy QwQ  
Anyway...I'm getting work done on a Story of Evil too! QwQ So...Patience?  
And...I'm now RE-interested in Return to Zero...And I also find myself liking Bad End Night and Crazy NighT...  
Are there any others? I like those songs...  
_

_That's all I have to say .-. Bye bye now. Sankyuu for reading...And sorry for crummy titles and drama, I try make it funny QwQ And tell meee...Do you like the idea of having Kiyoteru, IA, Teto, Lily, and Leon in here? I thought it'd be nice to add more vocaloids...Maybe I should throw Piko in! And now I have another stoy in my head to write out! Stop it mind, stop!  
_

_Okay, NOW it's goodbye. Have a nice rest of your day.  
_


	11. Chapter 10 Unintended Betrayal

**Chapter 10**

_._

_._

_._

_Unintended Betrayal_

_._

_._

**Len's POV**

After _exploding_ at them and reading a couple books; I walk into the long corridor and run. As I run straight for the garden, I find myself face to…Stomach with my older brother. He looks down at me and I look up at him. It was right before the entrance of the garden.  
"I…" I trail off; I don't know what to say. My voice is quiet and sounds about ready to break out crying again.

He pats my head and ruffles my hair a little, "Are you okay? You seem ready to cry." He looks at me, but I look down; I won't meet his face, he'd see my eyes and…

"M'hm…" I whisper, and feel like I shrunk down, I feel so small around him. But he is about six foot; I'm still four feet and ten inches tall. Even Rin is taller than me.  
"Ah…You are not okay…What's wrong, Len?" He tries getting me to look up from the floor, "You don't go to the garden as much anymore, and the pure mention of it sinks your heart now."

I know he is right. It's true, I can't stand the bare mention of a hint of the garden anymore, and it makes me think of my mother, who is deceased. So I avoided the gardens as much as I could, but now I wanted to see it. Even if it would make me sad, it's better than thinking of my love leaving me, two best friends fighting, and knowing someone wants me dead; for all I know, they plan to hurt someone I care about.

I think about the colors of the gardens. The reds, purples, pinks, tans, greens, yellows (my favorites), blues, whites, blacks, grays, magentas, oranges, and variety of other colors of flowers, leaves, trees, and bushes. I was very fervent to see the gardens right now, so I push him out of the way and run out the exiting hall to the gardens.

I find my way to the fountain and sit down in front of it, this is where I go when I want to be alone and practically talk to myself. I sit still for a few minutes before realizing it, someone was watching me…Waiting for me to fall asleep, or become off guard, to calm myself. I look up, opening my eyes to find…he was right in front of me, I'm so blind. Before I'm able to do anything, he muffles my mouth and picks me up, and then runs down the hill…

Soon enough, I pass out because I couldn't breathe, he starts shaking me shortly after.

_If you wanted me to stay awake, why cover my nose AND mouth?_

**Rin's POV**

The purple haired one ties my hands behind the chair tightly, but I keep my gaze on Len, who lay unconscious in the corner, his hands clutched together near his mouth and his legs huddling close to his stomach. His blonde hair in front of his face, I thought he seemed scared. Suddenly my wrists hurt a lot, so I glare at the purple one behind me and hiss at him, "I think that is tight enough, thank you!"

He snarls at me, "Shut up."

I bite his finger as a response, "You shut up."

"Stop it!" His boss yells at us.

The boss had silver hair, which was short, and ragged gray clothes, red eyes, stung with sadness and anger, and a purple belt around his waist with a purple bandana.

"You don't cut her circulation system!" He yells at the purple thing behind me.

"But she's making me so-"

"I don't care how much she ticks you off. Just. Don't. Kill. Her." He says slowly, "Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir…Understood, sir." purple replies.

"Thank you. And you, girl, you're aware of him, right?" He gestures to Len, who is lying still in the cell in the room.

"Yes…He _is_ okay, correct?" I ask.

"For now." was his reply.

I sighed and moved my arms up in down, since having my arms tied up behind my back was quite uncomfortable…Wait, _for now_? What did these people plan to do with him…The poor boy is recently getting over losing his mother, which was months ago. He is almost a year older now, and he is crying and sobbing over his mother now, because he has been holding it in, and they want to hurt him even further? I guess I don't know evil as well as I hoped I had…It took an hour or so, but they finally left the room. Mr. Purple is an idiot, therefore I was able to slip a knife from his pocket into my hands…Surely his boss isn't going to be very pleased…

I cut the ropes keeping my hands tied together and untie my feet from the legs of the chair, and then I quickly scramble over to Len's little cell as feeling returns to my ankles and wrists. I poke his cheek lightly, trying to wake him. He twitches slightly and I shake him lightly.

"Are you dead?" I ask quietly.

He shakes his head as his eyes open a little, but he stays down.

"What did Mr. Purple do?"

"…Mr. Pur…Oh…Him…His hand is as big as my face."

**Len's POV**

Rin helps me stand up; I was still dizzy from the lack of oxygen because his hand is literally bigger than my face. After standing me up, she quickly gets me over to a small window and helps me up to get out.

"Why do I go first?" I question.

"Because I can climb the wall and you can't."

…She had a point. And now that we were both outside, she puts her hands on my neck gently and presses down lightly, checking if I had been choked into sleep, I guess.

"…No injuries to your neck. This is good."

I nod a little, "I thought it was clear all he did was make the attempt to muffle my voice with his hand over my mouth, but his hand…Is bigger…Than my face." My voice shows how annoyed I am that someone's hand is bigger than my face…

After a while, Rin nods a little and drags me along with her as she runs through the forest. I heard two of them running after us and Rin ran faster, my heart beat faster, my breath came shorter…Soon enough, we had to stop, I couldn't breathe by this point, my face had begun to go dangerously pale.

"Oh no, oh dear, I apologize, I have pushed you past limits! And all for nothing…" She says as she helps me catch my breath.

I couldn't respond.

As she had hinted, the two had caught up to us, yellow haired and purple haired and both seemed very angry…But the girl seems familiar…

"You…Shouldn't have done that…You stupid brat!" The yellow haired one screams out as she throws a knife at Rin, who successfully dodges.

She runs forward, and her opponent does the same as I stand up slowly. I look in her direction, Miss Murasaki…She was busy fighting with Mr. Purple and … Leon's sister? I took my eyes away from Lily and looked around and found that the silverette was walking my way, Rin was busy so I couldn't ask her for help, I could get her killed. Besides, he didn't seem to have interest in really killing me, right? I'd be dead by then…Wouldn't I?

"Lenn! NOOO!" I blinked as Rin ran towards me.

"Something warm is running down my arm, chest and stomach…Something hurt…My shoulder? No…There's…" I thought to myself.

I fell back, everything turning black as I realized there was an arrow, at an angle, shot into my shoulder or chest, which one it was I couldn't tell…Not yet…For now, I have to sleep, that's all I can think of…

**Rin's POV**

I held Len up a little and found him still breathing. I looked over at Kaito, who looked as if had had someone else entirely to shoot, but from the area Len was in, the stance and aim Kaito already had…He really meant to shoot Len.

"How could you…?"

"I…"

"…Gakupo, you worthless swordsman, get a carriage ready immediately, we're taking all three of these people home!"

"S-sir, remember your goal though?" Lily said, attempting to stall so Len could die, I thought.

"Yes…But that was before now and how I realize something, something I regret not realizing before. Gakupo, get that carriage!"

"Yes, sir!"

When we had arrived back, a rather quick but gentle journey, I quickly sent for the physician, Dr. Kiyoteru, to help Len's condition. Lily, Gakupo, Kaito and the silver haired guy were taken to the dungeon.

After a few minutes, he walked out of Len's room, blood on his hands.

_Maybe from attempts at or actually getting that arrow out…Otherwise he killed him brutally._ I thought to myself.

"How is he?" I ask.

"He should be fine, unless I have judged the angle of the arrow incorrectly…From what I've seen, it has likely slipped past his heart, but no matter what it did give slight damage to a bone, a small scratch I shall attend to when the wound has bled out. Meaning I will get to it when he is done bleeding so much, I must focus on stopping the bleeding firstly."

"I understand…" I whispered.

Len…Please live…You have too…For your mother. For your father…

* * *

_Okay...Soo, it has 1,582 words, excluding author's note here...Uhh...I'm sorry it took so long to get this...And for the very horrible fighting scene...Question time?_

**CoolshadowFNG: **Thank you...Short? Well, I use word office 2003 (computer is old) with defaulted space, like where each line starts and ends. And it goes on for at least three pages, every chapter...The other stories have longer ones though and I changed default, making them look slightly longer. .3.

_Alright ... So ... I have one chapter left after this, then I will give Epilogue and end this. This took all day to finish...Uhh, if you'll excuse me, I'ma go get to Gore Obsessions, and then Thousand Sakura and then see what I can do with A Reason for Me ... And then try entering a contest on wattpad..._

_By the way, despite how busy I am, you can still ask me to write a story, any story...I'll do my beeesssttt..This went with barely an edit, so...If there are any mistakes, such as "It's" instead of "its" or a letter from one word moved to the next, keep in mind that I didn't bother to fix this...Or any other mistake I might have made, I have been lsitenign (listening, I decided you should see this horrible mistake) to classes while writing, so.._


End file.
